Ash and Shauna
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Shauna spends time together near Dewford Town. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, Ash and Pikachu are heading to the beach near Dewford Town. They weren't planning to swim, but to watch the sea. As they got there, they sat on the sand to look at the sea, smiling.

"Nice, isn't it?" Ash asked, looking at Pikachu. The Electric-type nodded his head before Ash looked at the sea again. "What the?" Ash said, now seeing something coming out of the water. It was a naked blue-haired girl and her name was Shauna.

"Shauna?" Ash said, blushing as he and Pikachu looked at her naked body.

"Ash!" Shauna said, blushing too. "What are you and Pikachu doing here?"

"We're here to look at the sea," Ash replied. "Why are you naked?"

"Because I love skinny dipping, that's why. I did it since I was younger," Shauna replied.

"Huh," Ash said.

"Have you ever skinny dipped before?"

"No, I haven't. I thought about doing it a few years ago during my journey in Unova, but didn't," Ash replied.

"You should try it now. It's fun," Shauna said.

"I'm not sure, Shauna. Maybe I should do it some other time," Ash said.

"Oh come on, Ash. Don't act like a pussy. Skinny dip with me," Shauna said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, suggesting that Ash should go skinny dipping.

"You want me to do it too, Pikachu? Okay then. Here it goes," Ash said. He took everything off him, exposing his body to Shauna.

"Oh my..." Shauna said, smiling at she covered her mouth a little. "Such a big cock you have. And your body... it looks so amazing."

Now she pressed her body to his, grabbing Ash's ass with both of her hands as she touched her nose with his. "Okay..."

"Your cock is the biggest one I've ever seen and that body of yours looks a million times better than anyone else's," Shauna said.

"Um... thank you?" Ash said.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now," Shauna said.

"I thought we're going to skinny dip together," Ash said.

"Fuck me first, then we'll do it," Shauna said.

"Okay," Ash said.

As Shauna bent down, Ash plunged his cock inside her ass, moving on top of Shauna before thrusting it in and out. "So tight. So fucking tight," Shauna said, moaning as Ash continuously thrusting her ass. "But I love it."

"I love it too, Shauna. Your ass feels so great," Ash said.

"Then why haven't you move faster, Ash?" Shauna asked.

"Sorry about that, Shauna," Ash said, now speeding up.

"It's okay, Ash," Shauna said, squeezing her hands on the sand.

This was something that Ash really enjoyed. It was better than the things he did before, including Pokemon battles and hanging out with his friends. Had it not been for him and Pikachu coming here, they would probably sleep on a route by now, or if not for Shauna being here, they would've been busy staring at the sea.

Shauna also enjoyed this so far. This was definitely her night. Before this, she tried to make most attractive males fuck her, but they refused. Ash, however, accepted her sexy suggestion. She find Ash attractive too when she first saw him.

Shauna's breathing became heavier as the thrusting goes on. Same for Ash's. That didn't affect their fun yet. Their constant moaning and grunting didn't either since no one else besides them and Pikachu were here. This beach was theirs, but not for long.

"Hurry and fill my ass, Ash...!" Shauna said, moaning louder.

"I will, Shauna...!" Ash said.

After a while, Ash ejaculated his load inside Shauna's ass, emptying his sperm sack. Then, his thrusting ended as he tried to calm down. "Now we can go... skinny dipping..." Shauna said.

"Okay... But let me calm down first..." Ash said.

After their breathing returned to normal, they rushed towards the water before swimming inside it. An hour later, Ash and Shauna went back to Pikachu as both decided to end their skinny dipping. "Man, that was fun."

"Told ya," Shauna said.

"I wanna do it again tomorrow night, here in the same beach," Ash said.

"Me too, Ash. By the way, this is my favorite place to skinny dip. Other places around Hoenn are okay, but this one takes the cake," Shauna said. "Let's dry ourselves and get out of here, shall we?"

"Okay, Shauna," Ash said.

Grabbing a dry towel near her clothes, she used it to dry her sexy body. After taking care of it for a minute, she tossed the dry towel to Ash. As he took care of his manhood with the towel, she smiled again. She thought about having sex with him again tonight.

"Are you up for another round of sex, Ash?" Shauna asked.

"Hell yeah," Ash replied, using the towel to dry his legs. "We could do it somewhere else like a route."

"Can't wait," Shauna said, putting her clothes on.

After Ash dried his ass, he gave Shauna her towel back before putting his clothes back on. Then, he put his arm on Shauna's shoulder as they, and Pikachu, walked out of the beach. Shauna put her arm on Ash's too, smiling again with him.

The End


End file.
